Too soon
by MW3addict
Summary: We all know that Emmett loves to wrestle but we also know that Jasper has a bad experience with violence. So what happens when a flashbacks hits Jasper as they start to wrestle each other? One shot but a second chapter can be negotiated


**Hi people I have wanted to write this up in ages but I have been busy with updating chapters for other stories. Anyway, my second go at a one shot; any spelling or grammar mistakes will be corrected.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Jasper's POV**

It has been just over three years since Alice had brought me to the Cullen's. During the time, I had finally managed to gain enough courage to satisfy Emmett by joining him in his games. Maybe it was the fact that he was the strongest vampire in the house which is why he seems obsessed with wrestling. But unfortunately, he didn't realise that it wasn't all about strength. Yes; a newborn army was always more powerful because of the strength but if I never trained them, they wouldn't have lasted a minute on the battlegrounds. Strategy was a very important part of it too but every time that I observed the way Emmett wrestled with the others, he wasn't using it or any type of skill. He just relied on his strength to crush people.

Edward was a little similar; he doesn't think things out but listens to what the other is thinking instead. It's one of those 'think fast' moments. You either dodge or attack and Edward dodged most of the time. Both of them only relied on one thing.

I, on the other hand, had many things to focus on such as where the match was taking place, their weak spots, the right moment to pin them and most of all, knowing the right moment to stop. It's no lie; that was my weakness when it came to just playful wrestling matches. Sometimes I just felt so overwhelmed that I just had to stop just in case anything happens like if I was to hurt somebody. This is the effect that my past had on me.

"Bro, come on man! I'm waiting" Emmett complained.

Alice, Edward and Esme were out hunting whereas Carlisle and Rosalie were both inside the house. Emmett had been complaining because Edward wasn't around to tease or wrestle with, Carlisle had been busy and Rosalie was currently fixing her car. I guess I kind of felt bad for him so when he asked if he wanted to wrestle, I went along with it.

It felt like a bad idea since I wasn't exactly...stable during things like this. Anything that would remind me of her and the battles we fought. Emmett was a great guy and if I hurt him, I don't think that I would be able to forgive myself. Besides, I doubt that Carlisle would be very happy with me if he finally realised that I was a danger to the family.

Emmett was standing on the complete other side of the huge field that we all played baseball on when the weather got bad. I took in the distance between us as well as his body language since that was usually a key to their first move. See; you didn't have to be a mind reader like Edward to figure out what they are going to do.

"Alright, on three. One" I started.

"Two" Emmett grinned.

"Three" we both shouted as we both charged across the field towards each other.

Emmett began to pick up the speed whereas I started slowing down. It was a little trick that newborns fell for all the time. They seemed to think that because they seemed to be faster, they had more of a chance in taking their opponent down; well they were wrong. As soon as Emmett came into touching distance, he spread his arms in attempt to wrap them around me but I suddenly fell to the ground, tripping him up. In an instant, I straightened myself to look at the fallen body on the floor.

"3 seconds Emmett. I beat you with in 3 seconds" I mocked.

"That was just beginners luck" he shook off. "Again?"

I was far from a beginner and he knew it. The thing about Emmett is that he never gave up until he won which is why Edward didn't like fighting him but I was a very stubborn person (Unless it was Alice. I always gave her what she wanted) so I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of victory. At my nod, we return to our side of the field and at both of our counts, we charged again. I used the same pace as last time, knowing that Emmett would think I would try and trip him again so I quickly dodged him as he jumped over the area where he thought I would trip him. As he turned around confused, he was faced with me pushing him to the ground; pinning him.

"6 seconds this time, Em. Huge improvement" I commented sarcastically.

"You're good" he said as he eyed me.

Yes, I was good but it was from 75 years of experience. And despite it having its advantage, I would have done anything to take all my years with Maria back. If I hadn't come across her, I wouldn't have found Alice since I was bound to have died in war but I still wish I took my chance to run after she turned me. That way, I wouldn't have been riddled in horrifying scars.

"Okay man, I'm gonna kick your ass now" Emmett challenged.

He would go on forever until I would finally throw the chance of winning away. Starting another match, Emmett tries another technique. As he speeds forward, he runs all over the place which makes it difficult to understand what move he is planning on doing. This is why defence was always a good idea so I copied his movements, still calculating our distance as we ran and once I had the chance, I grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. I ran towards him again to pin him but as fast as he could, he jumped back up and pushed himself towards me, making me fall on the ground. The next thing I saw was a muscular body hovering over mine as his hands held my arms firmly against to ground.

_I panicked as the newborn had me pinned. This was the moment that my life would finally end. There was no way that I would be getting out of this. Our army would usually empty the battle ground in nothing more than twenty minutes but we have finally met our match. Our opponents had obviously been trained very well. I screamed as the newborn ripped flesh out of my neck, causing me to scream in pain as I try to release my arms from his grip._

_The muscular newborn was about to go in for another bite when suddenly he was pulled off me and after his head was ripped apart from his body, I view Peter as he tosses the cold body aside._

"_J? Are you alright?" He questioned as he crouched down by me._

_I roll over in agony, clenching my fists in hope that it would take the pain away. I hear Peter curse under his breath before he drags my body away from the dangerous battleground. Once we were away from all the conflict, Peter lifted my body up against his as he examined my wounded neck._

"_I'm surprised he didn't rip you're throat out considering he had the chance" he commented._

_I hissed in pain as I feel Peter's lips over my neck as he sucked out the venom that was causing such pain. It hurt like hell as he continued to drain the venom out of me but he held me firmly to stop me from flinching._

"_Maybe you should stay here while we clear them off" Peter suggested._

"_No! They need me" I protested as I removed myself from Peter's grip._

_But just as I was about to turn around to run, we were found by three other newborns. I swung my arm around to attack but the other came up from behind, sinking his teeth into my shoulder before I was yet again pushed to the floor but on my stomach this time. I was panicking because I couldn't see my enemies and then I heard Peter scream in pain. At the painful sound of the only vampire that I could label as a friend; a close friend at that; I put in all the strength that I could muster as I struggle against my opponent. I was not going to let them win. I twist my head around as I sink my teeth firmly into their shoulder, refusing to let go._

"_Agh, Jasper, let go. Jasper, stop"_

_How did he know my name?_

**Emmett's POV**

I have no idea what the hell just happened. How did he go from relaxed and playful to completely freaked out and afraid. All I did was pin his arms on the ground so that I could win our third round but then I saw how the colour of his eyes went from gold to black within a matter of seconds and that's when I knew that I was in trouble.

"J? Are you alright" I asked.

He suddenly screamed out in pain but because I thought I hurt him, I moved off him. I regretted it as soon as he jumped on top of me, snapping at my neck, almost biting into my skin. I tried to push him off me but that only encouraged him to take another attempt of biting me. Despite his aggressive behaviour, he looked so frightened. I mean, Jasper always looked scared but this expression showed real fear. My neck was saved as I finally realised that I wasn't alone.

Carlisle suddenly appeared out of nowhere as he grabbed Jasper from behind, pulling him off me. Jasper freaked out as he realised that there were now two of us. He twisted his head around, sinking his teeth into Carlisle's shoulder, keeping his jaws firmly placed.

"Argh Jasper, let go. Jasper, stop" Carlisle pleaded in pain.

He didn't hear him as he refused to release his teeth. Carlisle let go of Jasper, hoping that he, too, would but instead, Jasper turned fully around as he pinned him to ground.

Shit. Do something!

I neared Jasper, grabbing his wrists and put them behind his back just like a cop does before they arrest somebody. I dodged his attempted bites as he struggled against me but I wouldn't let go; not until he is back with us.

"Lower him" Carlisle instructed.

I gently did so as my adoptive father walks towards him and carefully holds Jasper head firmly between his hands. Jasper began to whimper, probably thinking that his life was over. He definitely wasn't here right now.

"Jasper? Jasper, come back to me" he gently spoke.

I felt Jasper shiver at the sound of his voice as he backed up into me.

"I knew this was too soon for him" he muttered under his breath.

He was referring to Jasper wrestling with me. We both knew that he had a sketchy past, especially with violence but I didn't really see a big deal in it. Well, I guess I now know why he avoided it.

"Come on man, relax. You're safe, dude" I whispered to him.

He growled as my mouth neared his ear but he couldn't snap at me because of Carlisle keeping his head secure.

"Dude, it's alright" I tried again.

Jasper suddenly froze and I noticed the way Carlisle looked at him. The concern seemed to be mixed with a relieved expression. Hopefully, that meant he was back with us. I knew I was right when Carlisle release the firm grip in his head.

"Jazz? Man? Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so...so sorry" he whimpered.

He was focusing on the teeth marks that had gone through Carlisle's shirt on his shoulder. Jasper twisted his head round to look at me but he also appeared to examine the rest of me, checking to see if he had done any damage to me.

"It's cool dude. You didn't hurt me" I assured him.

I released the grip that I had on him but stayed close by just in case he chose to run due to too much guilt.

"Jasper, what happened?" Carlisle asked him.

Jasper put his hands through his golden locks, clearly stressed out at whatever he saw. Damn it! I did this to him. I knew Jasper had a messed up past and Edward had warned me so many times to not, under any circumstances, make Jasper wrestle with me. Why did I have to be so stupid? How could I just ignore him? I was such an idiot.

"Stop blaming yourself Em. It wasn't your fault" Jasper whispered. "I just...it brought back some memories. I don't think I can do this again Emmett"

"No, dude that's totally cool. I won't force you" I assured him.

"Carlisle, I...I really am sorry. I understand any punishment that I'll receive but I swear, I didn't mean it" Jasper panicked.

"Jasper, I'm not going to punish you. I never will" Carlisle calmed him as he rests his arm on his shoulder. "Alice is on her way back. She called me, that's how I managed to get out here" he explained as his eyes moved onto me.

Jasper seemed to relax more at the thought of Alice. She was the only one that seemed to relax him. I have no idea how she managed it though because he always seemed so difficult with us. Like Carlisle, I too, rested my hand on his opposite shoulder and nodded at him in support.

"I'm sorry" Jasper whispered again.

"Stop it dude. Stop apologising" I told him.

He looked down at the grass, either embarrassed about the attention he was getting as I knew he didn't like being noticed or because I had pretty much told him off for saying sorry. He wasn't going to stop saying it until one of us eventually told him.

"Can I go home? I just need to think straight" he whimpered.

It was only now that I realised that if he were human, I was sure that he would be crying. He hated himself for hurting Carlisle even though he hadn't meant it, he had caught up with his past so now he just seemed like a total mess and now he had to deal with_ my _guilt for putting him through this. Carlisle nodded at him and my brother didn't waste any time as he took off.

"You think he's gonna be alright" I asked my father.

"As soon as Alice gets back, yes" he answered before we both ran in the direction of home.

**Okay, so I have been typing this for about 5 and a half hours and I am dead tired so if the ending is rather boring, it probably has something to do with me losing focus. **

**If you guys think that this could do with another possible chapter, give me an idea and I'll try it.**


End file.
